For Your Entertainment
by InTheInferno
Summary: Arthur visits a new amusement park in called "Wonderland" to entertain his brothers who are visiting him. Little did he know that once he stepped inside a circus tent, the real fun begins. Being taken hold by the Ringmaster from Moscow, his eyes are opened to the wonderful yet frightening mysteries of the circus world while Arthur slowly becomes enchanted by the ringmaster as well.


**__I'm making a new story, consider this a present for my friend who loves Rusuk, also I'm adding a bit of NA bros love for my other friend. Lazy intro is lazy but I will write more along the way. **

_Down the rabbit hole you go a new place it will uphold..."_

Curious yet dull green eyes focused on the new amusement park which they called "Wonderland." A young man looking around in his early 20s watched the sign lights flicker on and off. To him, the place looked beautiful and pretty from far away but up close it looked like any other tacky amusement park smelling of cheap corndogs and suckered tourists. Nonetheless, his out of town step brothers decided to visit him, the one settling in the States talked nonstop about the amusement park begging for them to go. While his Canadian settling twin brother, went along with it. You can tell both of them were the opposite of the other, the American bound boy seemed to stand out more. He wore a brown jacket with dark blue jeans and running shoes, holding onto a hot dog in one hand and a stick of cotton candy in his other. His hair shorter than the other's yet messier and had radiant pools of blue that was easily to get lost into. The more reserved Canadian had a quiet disposition, wearing a red plaid jacket with white jeans and black and white converse. His hair seemed to be a bit longer than his twin but neater with innocent violet eyes. The babysitting Brit just made a faltering sigh, giving up and letting him have his way once again. Well, you can't help but applaud his determination, still, the British man walked behind them holding onto his handcrafted black cane with a rhinestone ball at the very top. He looked like a proper gentleman compared to the other two, considering it was a bit chilly, he wore his black and dark blue tuxedo, two tails in the back with a small yet fashionable top hat, bright green eyes looking at every detail of the park. The underpaid students that looked like zombies working the concession stands, the as he studied every detail of the park. greasy yet malevolent tricksters working the gaming booths and yes the lazy men that are working the broken down rides that shouldn't even be in the park in the first place. This place was hardly a Wonderland at all. So, who exactly was in charge here?

"Dudes, look at the clowns over there and holy crap is that a guy on stilts?! This place is amazing! I told ya we should've come here when it first opened Arthur!" The American boy shouting at everything was already excited. "Y-yes, this place is very bright and cute…" The quieter brother looked at the place with thoughtful eyes. And what did the older gentleman? He made a weary sigh and gave up _"When in Rome…"_ He thought, looking for something that might amuse him. His eyes wandered to every place he can look, seeing nothing that intrigued him. Wait. He did see a small tent that caught his eye; the colors of the tent were red, white, and blue. No one had been waiting in line of the tent; it might have been that everyone had already gone inside. The outside of the tent looked like a desolate place that didn't even belong in the park. Yet, something about it just hypnotized him to start walking over there. The boys noticed him being sucked inside the tent; the Canadian looked at him with worry about to follow until his brother grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. "Matty let's go, Arthur can handle himself, he's an old man! Besides, I need to take ya to the spooky rides!" Bolstered the boy in a heartily laugh. "Mmm, okay Alfred. I just hope he'll be safe by himself." Matthew could never really say no to Alfred so he began to walk along with his brother. Although, he felt something ominous about that tent which worried him even more. Looking back to see that Arthur already went inside the tent, all he could think was _"Be safe Arthur…"_


End file.
